


Jidaigeki Turks

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, M/M, inspired by Ghost of Tsushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Illustrations of Reno, Rude, Tseng and Rufus in japanese period costumes, inspired by extended playthrough of Ghost of Tsushima
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Jidaigeki Turks




End file.
